Menunggumu
by Noora Felisha
Summary: Anggota genk Bangtan yakin kalau Momon telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi, siapa yang baru saja masuk dan memakan ramyeon Kuki? Siapa juga yang ngutil es krim Tetet? Apa juga maksudnya kalau Momon sedang ditunggu seseorang?/BTS/NamJin/GS!Seokjin


Hari semakin larut. Udara semakin dingin. Suara-suara dari hewan malam yang berteriak memekikan telinga, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Hutan semakin gelap. Hanya cahaya bulan yang reduplah yang menerangi, ditambah dengan cahaya dari tiga lampu senter yang dibawa oleh tiga cowok dengan tinggi bervariasi plus ekspresi wajah yang sama. Ekspresi ketakutan yang konyol minta ditabok bak kucing kebelet boker. Kaki mereka bertiga bergetar hebat. Salah satu dari mereka sepertinya sudah tidak kuat melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Bang, gua takut banget nih. Betis gua udah nggak bisa gerak," keluh cowok berwajah menyedihkan seperti orang belum makan tiga bulan. Ia yang sejak tadi terus merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan cowok berkulit paling putih plus paling pendek disana.

"Terus, gua harus loncat kodok sambil teriak wew gitoh?" sahut si cowok putri salju dengan alaynya. Ia sudah jengah dengan sikap bocah cowok yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Bang Agus, jangan lebay deh," sementara cowok yang paling bongsor hanya memutar matanya bosan. Jengah dengan kelebayan sang senior yang sudah stadium akut.

"Bang Agus, gendong gua dong~" pinta si cengeng—sebut saja dia Hobi—dengan nada ambigu. Sontak, si abang Agus langsung merinding disko.

"Njirr… ogah, najis, tralala, trilili. Kagak mao gua gendong elu, dasar cebol maho!" Agus menyalak.

"Ih, jangan sembarangan Bang! Gua bukan maho!"

"Iya, bukan maho. Tapi homo!" sahutnya galak. "Lagian ngapa lu minta gendongnya ama gua sih?! Udah tau badan gua kecil imut ngegemesin gitu." Hobi hampir saja muntah dengan kenarsisan Agus. "Minta gendong aja noh sama si Momon. Kan dia gede perkasa," lanjutnya ambigu.

"Ih, udah deh kalian berdua. Berisik tau nggak! Kalo kalian berdua berantem, yang ada tuh setan malah datengin kita. Setan kan demen tuh deket-deketin orang yang lagi berantem," ujar si bongsor—Momon—yang sudah lelah dengan tingkah senior dan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Iya, lu setannya!" balas Agus dan Hobi kompak.

"Ih, kok jadi gua sih yang kena?" Dan Momon hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri hutan mencari jalan keluar. Diantara mereka bertiga, sebenarnya Agus-lah yang paling takut. Walau mukanya datar-datar aja, sebenarnya ia sedang menahan sesuatu. Iya, menahan boker. Kenapa sih disaat begini, perutnya pake mules segala? Ribet dah ah!

Sementara kedua juniornya masih memeluk kedua lengannya erat dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Hobi sebelah kiri dan Momon sebelah kanan.

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, bukannya menuju jalan keluar, mereka malah semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Ah, ini benar-benar terjadi. Mereka bertiga beneran nyasar!

Agus udah nggak tahan lagi. Rasanya udah di ujung. Ia nggak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Dengan kasar, Agus melepaskan kedua tangan adiknya.

"Maaf Dek, gua udah nggak kuat. Gua duluan. Bye~"

Lalu ngacir meninggalkan kedua juniornya yang melongo dengan begonya.

"Momon, gua nggak mau tau! Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, lu nggak boleh ninggalin gua!" Hobi berteriak dengan dramatisnya sambil memeluk pinggang Momon erat. Tentu saja, Momon merasa sangat risih walaupun yang meluk temannya sendiri. Rada-rada geli gimana gitu.

"Bi, lepasin gue! Sumpah Bi, gua bukan homo! Gua masih lurus!" Momon meracau dengan _gaje_-nya.

"Bodo amat! Nggak peduli gua! Pokoknya, lu nggak boleh ninggalin gua sendirian! Lu harus janji sama gua!"

"Iya iya, gua janji, Bi. Makanya, lepasin gua dulu!"

Hobi pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Momon yang dihadiahi cengiran lebar dari Momon. Firasat Hobi langsung buruk.

"Maaf Bi, gua juga udah nggak kuat! Udah diujung. Gua duluan ya! Dadah~"

Momon ngacir dan meninggalkan Hobi yang bengong sendirian.

"DASAR TEMEN-TEMEN BAJINGAN!"

JDER!

Petir tiba-tiba saja menyambar setelah mendengar Hobi mengumpat. Mampus! Hobi telah melanggar kodrat sebagai anak baik. Anak baik kan nggak boleh ngomong kasar. Kali ini Tuhan pasti akan menghukum Hobi.

"_Astagfirullah!_ Maafin Hobi ya Allah!" Hobi mendadak tobat.

"Hihihihi~"

DEG! Mendadak sekujur tubuh Hobi merinding. Nggak, dia pasti salah denger. Dia salah denger kan? Kupingnya pasti udah budeg gegara kebanyakan dengerin lagu-lagu _creepy _yang dipasang si Kuki buat ngehajilin dia kan? Yang tadi Hobi denger bukan suara setan kan? Bukan kan?

"Mas ganteng, kenapa kamu sendirian? Mau eneng temenin nggak~"

"KYAAAA!"

Hobi teriak dengan nada paling tinggi, membuat setan berwujud cewek dengan baju putih, rambut putih panjang, dan mata merah itu budeg sesaat.

"AAAAA! SETAAANN! BABEEEH! EMAAKK! ABAANG! ADEEKKK! TOLONGIN GUEEE! GUE JANJI BAKAL JADI ANAK BAIK SETELAH INI! GUE JANJI BAKAL RAJIN SHOLAT! GUE JANJI BAKAL RAJIN BANTU EMAK DI WARUNG! GUE JANJI NGGAK BAKAL NGAMBIL KERIPIK SETAN SI ENCHIM LAGI! GUA JANJI NGGAK BAKAL NGUTILIN ES KRIM TETET LAGI! SIAPAPUN, TOLONGIN GUE!"

Hobi memohon dengan gajenya, plus dengan mengakui dosa-dosa yang selama ini telah ia perbuat. Ingin sekali dia lari, tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya, kedua kakinya mati rasa.

"Ih, mas ganteng berisik, ah! Nggak usah teriak-teriak bisa kan? Juga bisa nggak sih tuh _capslock_ di kontrol? Bikin mata gua sakit tau gak?" si setan gaje ikutan ngedumel nggak jelas sambil bergerak perlahan mendekati Hobi.

"Nggak bisa. Lu harus pergi jauh-jauh dari gua! Tinggalin gua sendirian disini, ok?!"

"Nggak mau, aku nggak mau pergi. Aku kan maunya sama Mas terus~"

Si setan semakin mendekat membuat Hobi beringsut mundur sejauh mungkin hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk. Ia berusaha mengusir setan itu dengan kedua tangannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Setan itu malah semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"KYAAAA—pfft—"

Mendadak Hobi ngakak sendiri, si setan malah melongo bego.

"CUUUTTT!"

Teriakan seseorang menghentikan jalannya syuting itu. Iya, syuting. Mereka—anak-anak klub film—sedang syuting film terbaru mereka untuk festival film kampus yang akan dilaksanakan bulan Agustus nanti, dengan si tiga sejoli yang sudah bersahabat sejak dalam kandungan yang jadi aktor utamanya.

"Lu kenapa ketawa dasar Bang Hobi bego!"

Tetet menghampiri Hobi dengan muka sangar. Gulungan naskah yang ada di tangannya dijadikan senjata untuk menyiksa Hobi. Yap, Hobi dipukuli habis-habisan dengan sadisnya. Tapi dia masih tetap ngakak, membuat Tetet yang bertanggung jawab menjadi sutradara itu semakin brutal menyiksanya. Padahal, biasanya anak itu adem-ayem alim-alim saja dan sangat hormat pada seniornya. Tapi, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah perfilman dan lomba, Tetet akan jadi si Tuan Perfeksionis.

"Ampun-ampun, Tet. H-habisnya, mukanya Jisoo ngeledek gitu sih," ujar Hobi ngos-ngosan.

Tetet menoleh dan menatap Jisoo galak.

"Jisoo, bisa serius dikit nggak sih?!"

"Iya iya, Ketua. Maaf," jawab Jisoo. Jujur, dia takut kalau Tetet lagi marah.

"Lagian, kenapa cuma elu yang jadi setannya sih? Mana si Jennie?"

"Jennienya kabur, Ketua! Bang Baekhyun sama Rose lagi ngejar dia tuh," sahut Lisa dari balik ruang rias.

Tetet pusing. Ia memijit batang hidungnya.

"Udahlah, Ke**tua**. Jangan marah-marah mulu. Nanti cepet **tua** lho," ledek Momon yang baru kembali sambil memakan sebungkus keripik setan level sejuta. Tetet semakin naik darah ketika mendengar Momon menekankan kata _tua_.

"Lu dan elu, kenapa lu berdua kabur padahal adegan bagian kalian belum selesai hah?!" Tetet menggatak Momon dan Agus yang asyik makan es krim di sebelahnya.

"Gua gak kuat, Tet. Perut gua sakit banget," jawab Agus.

"Terus kalo lu?"

"Kata lu kalo abang gua ngacir, gua juga harus ngacir kan? Ya gua ikutin aja," Momon menjawab dengan santainya.

Haduh, sumpah. Ribet deh kalau harus debat sama tuh tiga sejoli. Bisa panjang urusannya. Tetet hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil banyak beristighfar meminta ampunan untuk ketiganya agar mereka bertiga bisa tenang disisi Allah swt. Lho, emangnya mau mati apa?

Sementara itu, sang editor dan kameramen a.k.a. Enchim dan Kuki yang berdiri di belakang Tetet hanya bisa saling pandang sambil pasang tampang was-was. Kalau sudah berantakan begini, Tetet bisa uring-uringan seharian. Kan makin tambah ribet.

"Tet," Momon memangil Tetet sambil nyengir lebar yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam oleh si empunya.

"Apa?"

"Gua mau pulang boleh?"

Tetet pun semakin kesal.

"Pulang aja sana! Bubar udah gak usah balik-balik lagi! Mati aja sekalian!"

"Astagfirullah, Tet. Lu nyumpahin gua mati?"

Dan syuting malam itu berakhir dengan gajenya.

* * *

**Menunggumu**

**Noora Felisha present**

**Member BTS hanyalah milik Tuhan, orang tua, dan Big Hit**

**NamJin story**

**Genre : Horror, Humor (gagal), Friendship, Romance (dikit).**

**Main Cast :**

**Kim Namjoon as Momon**

**Kim Seokjin as Mbak Jini**

**Min Yoongi as Agus**

**Jung Hoseok as Hobi**

**Park Jimin as Enchim**

**Kim Taehyung as Tetet**

**Jeon Jungkook as Kuki**

**Warning : Indo!Setting, GS! Seokjin, garing, bahasa gak baku, typo, dan lain sebagainya.**

_**Based on Thai Horror Movie (11.12.13. Scary Holiday)**_

***Fic ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan semata.***

**Selamat membaca~**

* * *

Siang ini, ketiga sejoli a.k.a Agus, Hobi, dan Momon pulang kuliah dengan lesu. Yap, hari ini mereka baru saja selesai melaksanakan UTS di hari terakhir dengan mata kuliah paling nguras otak buat anak Teknik Sipil. Apalagi kalau bukan Mekanika Teknik dan Rekayasa Struktur Bangunan. Gila emang, tuh dua mata kuliah paling membunuh dijadwalkan di satu hari yang sama. Siapa sih yang bikin jadwalnya.

Mendadak bayangan Yang Mulia Bapak Haji Bambang Kunyuk yang sedang senyum ganteng sambil ngeluarin aura homo muncul di benak mereka bertiga. Ah, sudah diduga. Pasti dosen gila itu yang bikin jadwalnya.

"Mon, gua puyeng. Butuh yang seger-seger," ujar Hobi sambil mengkode Momon yang lagi asyik ngemut es krim sambil terus melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kosan tercinta. Kebetulan mereka bertiga plus Enchim, Tetet, dan Kuki satu kosan di sebuah kosan bernama Kosan Bangtan.

"Hm, apaan?" sahut Momon gak peka.

"Hah~ Percuma, Bi. Si Momon itu kan manusia paling nggak peka yang pernah hidup dan muncul di dunia fana ini. Percuma lu ngecoba kodein dia juga," ujar Agus hiperbolis.

"Jangan panggil gua Bi, kek. Ngerasa kayak babi gua," protes Hobi tersinggung.

"Lu mau es krim?" Momon menawarkan es krim yang habis diemutnya. Mendadak Hobi langsung sumringah.

"Iya, gua mau es krim. Tapi yang baru, bukan yang bekas mulut lu," jawab Hobi.

"Nggak ada."

"Eh?"

"Nggak ada jatah es krim buat lu. Lu kan udah ngutilin es krim si Tetet sekulkas. Tetet ngambek dan gak mau bagi-bagi es krim ke kita lagi. Nih es krim aja gua mintanya susah payah. Harus sampe sembah sujud sambil nyiumin kakiknya yang bau _sikil_ itu dulu, baru dikasih sama dia," ujar Momon nista.

"Anjirr… parah bet dah. Cuman es krim doang dahal."

"Tapi kan kebangetan kalo lu ngutilin es krimnya sampe sekulkas."

"Hehe… iya sih." Hobi cengar-cengir gaje.

"Nggak nyangka gua, Bi," Agus menggelengkan kepala sok bijak dan dihadiahi gatakan sayang dari sang junior tertjintah.

"Anj, sakit bego."

"Bodo, rasain tuh."

Saat mereka asik beradu mulut, si dua anak ayam bak kehilangan induknya muncul di hadapan tiga sejoli. Mereka adalah Enchim dan Kuki yang muncul dengan senyum sumringah dan langsung bikin adem hati ketiga yang lebih tua disana.

"Bang Hobi mau es? Nih, tadi Kuki baru beli es jeruk," Kuki dengan manisnya menyodorkan se_cup _es jeruk yang membuat Hobi sumringah plus terharu.

"_Alhamdulillah,_ rejeki anak sholeh emang nggak kemana. Ini nih untungnya punya adek baek yang ngegemesin," sahut Hobi senang sambil nyubitin pipi gempal Kuki gemas. "Makasih ya."

"Iya, sama-sama Bang. Tapi, Bang Hobi jangan bilang ke Tetet kalo itu es dari Kuki. Kuki belinya diem-diem, takut Tetet ngambek lagi," ujar Kuki.

Hobi mengangguk. "Sip. Ngapain juga gua ngasih tau tuh anak."

Ngoong-ngomong soal Tetet, tuh bocah tidak nongol batang hidungnya disana. Padahal biasanya kan, tiga bocah itu selalu nempel bagaikan lem.

"Tetet kemana?" Momon yang penasaran pun bertanya.

"Lagi beli lauk buat makan siang. Kita pulang duluan aja yuk. Ntar juga dia nyusul," Enchim yang menjawab.

"Eh, dia nggak ngambek lagi kalo ditinggal?" tanya Agus.

"Nggak lah. Dia sendiri yang minta ditinggal."

Akhirnya, kelimanya memutuskan untuk pulang duluan.

* * *

Kelimanya pun berbelok menuju salah satu gang kecil yang merupakan gang tempat mereka tinggal. Saat itulah, mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang.

Seorang mahasiswi yang juga kuliah di kampus yang sama seperti mereka, dianter naik GO-Jek, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah paling besar di gang itu. Rumah dengan cat merah muda. Rumah keluarga Kim.

"Eh, Mon. Liat deh tuh," ujar Hobi.

"Apaan lagi?"

"Udah, jangan banyak protes! Cepetan liat!"

"Emang ada apa sih?"

Ketika mata Momon menangkap pemandangan itu, dunianya berubah menjadi padang luas berbunga-bunga. Ia melihatnya, cewek itu sedang turun dengan cantiknya dari motor yang ditumpanginya. Ia melepas helm-nya dengan anggun. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian coklat cewek cantik itu.

Cewek itu menyerahkan uang kepada sang tukang ojek online. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, tukang ojek itu pergi, meninggalkan si cewek yang masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Saat mata cewek itu tidak sengaja menatap Momon, cewek itu segera mengulas senyum ramah. Senyum yang super manis di mata Momon.

"_Anjirr… Gua ngeliat malaikat! Anjirr… ada malaikat jatuh di depan gua!" _batin Momon lebay. Matanya sudah _blink-blink_ menatap si cewek itu.

Siapa juga yang nggak bakal jatuh sama pesonanya cewek itu. Si cewek yang bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin—tapi lebih akrab disapa Jini— itu merupakan primadona di kampung BigHit ini. Dia adalah sosok cewek sempurna. Udah cantik, baik, sopan, pinter, kaya, solehah lagi. Calon istri idaman banget kan?

Si Jini ini satu kampus dengan keeenam anak kosan Bangtan _gebleg_ ini. Dia ini seniornya Tetet. Mereka sama-sama anak jurusan Teknik Biomedik. Dia sering mampir ke kosan Bangtan buat ngajarin Tetet mata kuliah yang susah. Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang Jini yang katanya jatuh cinta sama Tetet. Tentu saja, Momon—sebagai orang yang suka sama Jini sejak pandangan pertama—nggak terima kalo cewek manis itu jatuh cinta sama cowok titisan alien macam junironya itu. Dia nggak mau Jini jadi korban PHP kayak si Jisoo yang nggak pernah kapok dari dulu sampe sekarang ngejar-ngejar aliennya yang datang dari Jupiter padahal nggak pernah dipekain itu.

Tapi, setelah Momon selidiki dari adik Jini, si Soobin, Jini emang suka sama salah satu dari anak-anak kosan Bangtan itu, tapi bukan Tetet. Diam-diam, Momon bersyukur. Itu artinya, dia masih punya kesempatan bukan? Dia gak bakal biarin kelima temen sekosannya yang sengklek itu sampai negdapetin hati cewek secantik Jini.

Kelimanya berjalan melewati depan rumah Jini, karena kosan mereka berjarak lima rumah dari rumah Jini. Jini tersenyum sambil menyapa mereka dengan sopan. Tentu saja, mereka balik menyapa dengan Momon yang aura blink-blinknya makin kuat.

"Oh, halo Mbak Jini!"

Si alien nyasar tiba-tiba muncul sambil cengar-cengir nggak jelas di depan Jini. Momon mensyinyalir ada yang tidak beres. Ia berusaha mendominasi suasana dengan mengajak Jini mengobrol. Sayangnya, Momon tidak punya topik yang bagus untuk diobrolkan. Alhasil, ia hanya diam dan malah si Tetet-lah yang ngoceh panjang lebar sama si Jini.

Dan sebelum Momon punya kesempatan, Mbak Jini udah terlanjur masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Mon, kok lu diem aja? Katanya pengen ngobrol?" tanya Hobi.

"Iya, padahal tadi kesempatan bagus juga. Kan jadinya si Tetet tuh yang ngobrol," timpal Agus.

"Kenapa bawa-bawa Tetet?" Tetet protes nggak suka.

"Gua bingung harus ngomong apa, Bang," jawab Momon lesu.

"Yah, payah lu, Bang. Pantesan jones," cibir Enchim gak tau diri.

Momon mendelik tajam. Lebih tepatnya pada Tetet. "Ini semua gara-gara lu, Tet!"

"Lho, kok jadi gua yang salah sih?" Tetet protes nggak terima.

Momon tidak menyahut. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kosan dengan muka kusut.

"Lah, dia malah ngambek," gumam Kuki.

"Kayaknya, lu emang selalu salah di mata dia, Tet," ujar Hobi dramatis. Tetet hanya menghela napas sambil geleng-geleng.

"Mon, kalo lu sampe rumah duluan, lu yang masak nasi ya!" teriak Agus.

"Berisik, jangan panggil gua Mon, MONYET!"

* * *

Keesokkan malamnya…

Ketiga sejoli pulang ke kosan dengan wajah lesu. Ya, mereka kembali lesu setelah abis disiksa Yoona, wakil ketua yang mendadak jadi sutradara gegara sang ketua mendadak sakit. Apalagi, hari ini si Yoona galak banget. Kayaknya dia lagi PMS. Udah gitu, Agus yang terus-terusan jadi sasaran. Kayaknya dia lagi ngambek sama si pangeran salju gegara kencan kemarin dibatalin dengan alasan Agus yang kepengen maen PUBG. Untung besok hari Minggu, dan UTS sudah selesai. Mereka bertiga bisa sedikit bersantai dengan main _game_ dan begadang sampe pagi.

Ketika mereka belok ke gang, mereka kembali berpapasan dengan Jini yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan pakaian rapi. Blus tanpa lengan dengan rok selutut ditambah dengan _make-up_ tipis membuat Jini semakin manis.

Jini berdiri sendirian seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Mon, ini kesempatan lu! Cepat samperin dia!" bisik Agus.

"Ayo, Mon! Maju! Lu cowok kan? Lu harus jantan!" Entah kenapa, ucapan Hobi malah terdengar ambigu.

Momon terdiam sambil memantapkan hati lalu melangkah mendekati Jini setelah didorong kasar oleh kedua temennya.

"Momon, _hwaiting!"_ bisik Hobi seperti seorang _cheerleaders_.

"A-anu… Mbak Jini, _assalamualaikum_," Momon menyapa Jini dengan gugup. Jini menoleh dan balik menyapa Momon sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Eh, walaikumsalam Momon."

"M-Mbak Jini kok sendirian aja? E-emang mau kemana?" tanya Momon.

"Aku mau pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temen. Aku lagi nunggu ojek, tapi dari tadi abangnya gak datang-datang," jawab Jini. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jini berdering menandakan ada notifikasi yang masuk.

"Ah, di _cancel _sama abangnya. Abangnya payah nih!" Jini ngedumel.

"Ah, ya udah, aku anter yuk Mbak," tawar Momon keceplosan.

"_Eh, tapi gua anter naek apaan? Gua kan nggak ada motor,"_ batin Momon panik.

"Eh, beneran nih nggak papa?"

"I-iya, kalo Mbak nggak keberatan jalan kaki, hehe."

Seketika keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis Momon. Ia deg-degan menunggu jawaban Jini.

"Nggak papa, kamu anter aku sampai ke angkutan umum aja ya," ujar Jini. Momon langsung sumringah.

"Siap, Mbak!"

Dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Momon mengantar Jini menuju jalan besar di depan komplek untuk mencari angkutan umum. Diam-diam, Agus dan Hobi mengikuti dari belakang sambil sesekali meledek jahil Momon yang sedang gugup.

Mereka berbelok menuju salah satu gang sepi dan gelap. Dari rumor yang beredar, gang ini banyak setannya. Momon sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa Jini minta lewat sini.

Saat sudah setengah jalan melewati gang itu, Jini melihat sosok entah apa itu mendekat ke arah mereka. Sosok tubuh, tanpa adanya kepala. Jini terkejut. Buru-buru ia mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang punggung Momon. Momon sendiri belum menyadarinya, hingga Jini meremas tas selempangnya erat.

"Mbak Jini kenapa?" tanya Momon khawatir. Jini tidak mampu menjawab. Tangannya yang gemeteran bergerak menunjuk sosok bayangan di depan. Saat itulah, Momon melihatnya. Mulutnya terkunci. Kakinya seketika kaku. Ia menoleh patah-patah menatap kedua temennya yang sudah berpelukan saking takutnya.

"G-gua mules, gua pengen boker. Gua duluan ya!" Agus ngacir dari tempat kejadian. Hobi yang sendirian nggak punya orang buat dipeluk kebingungan mau ngapain.

"G-gua lupa belom ngasih kucing gua makan. Gua duluan!" Hobi ikutan ngacir menyusul Agus. Sementara Momon bengong karena seingatnya Hobi nggak pernah punya kucing.

Momon kembali kepada kesadarannya begitu menyadari Jini yang kini telah memeluk lengannya erat. Mungkin, jika Momon nggak ketakutan, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Sayangnya, Momon bener-bener ketakutan karena sosok tanpa kepala itu semakin mendekat. Ingin rasanya ia pipis di celana. Namun, ia berusaha menahannya karena malu ada Jini disampingnya.

Sosok itu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi tiba di hadapan mereka. Momon memejamkan mata erat, begitu juga dengan Jini. Sosok itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin—

"Kalian tau nggak, malam-malam begini masih ada angkutan umum atau nggak? Saya mau anter cucu saya ke klinik."

Ternyata sosok tanpa kepala itu adalah seorang kakek tua yang sedang menggendong cucunya. Kepalanya tadi nggak kelihatan gegara gelapnya jalan.

Momon menghela napas lega, begitu juga dengan Jini. Ternyata mereka gak beneran ketemu hantu toh.

"Kayaknya sih, masih ada Pak. Ini saya juga mau anter temen saya ke angkutan umum. Sekalian bareng aja yuk Pak," tawar Momon.

Si kakek mengangguk lalu ikut bersama Momon dan Jini menuju angkutan umum.

* * *

"Jadi, yang tadi itu bukan setan?"

Sepulang setelah mengantar Jini, Momon segera mandi lalu makan malam. Setelahnya, ia bercerita tentang sosok tanpa kepala yang ternyata hanyalah seorang kakek bersama cucunya yang ia temui di gang gelap tadi.

"Bukan. Gua udah takut banget padahal," ujar Momon sambil menyuap rotinya.

"Hahaha, payah lu!" Hobi ngeledek.

"Lu juga." Hobi langsung mesem.

Sementara itu, Enchim yang lagi asyik ngedit film hasil syuting tadi mendapatkan suatu penampakan langka.

"Eh eh, liat deh. Keren nih!" seru Enchim. Kuki, Hobi dan Momon—minus Tetet yang masih meriang di kamarnya dan Agus yang sudah berlabuh ke pulau kapuk—langsung mengerubungi Enchim.

"Apanya?"

"Tuh tuh, liat. Bayangan lu nggak ada kepalanya," ujar Enchim sambil sumringah. "Keren banget kan?"

Momon memandang video itu intens. "Paling cuma editan."

"Kagak, ini beneran. Gua aja belom edit bagian ini."

Sementara itu, Kuki terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Momon yang menyadarinya pertama kali.

"Lu ngapa, Kuk?"

"Itu…" Kuki menunjuk bayangan Momon di video. "Lu tau nggak Bang, bayangan tanpa kepala itu artinya lu bakal sial."

"Nggak. Emang iya ya?"

"Iya, beneran. Katanya, kalo bayangan lu tanpa kepala, lu dikit lagi mau mati."

"Jadi lu nyumpahin gua cepet mati, Kuk?"

"Emang lu denger itu dari siapa?"

Hobi, Enchim dan Momon memandang Kuki penasaran.

"Dari pembawa acara Siapa Takut Jangan Ikut."

Seketika ketiganya _headbang_ di tempat.

"Ah, lu kebanyaka nonton acara begituan. Daripada ngaco, mending bikinin gua kopi," ujar Enchim sok merintah.

"Apaan sih? Gua bukan kacung lu!" Kuki protes tidak terima. Tiba-tiba Momon menepuk jidatnya.

"Lu ngapa lagi? Ada nyamuk di jidat lu?" sahut Hobi.

"Kagak. Gua baru inget kalo besok gua ada janji."

"Hah? Sama siapa?" tanya Enchim penasaran. Momon nyengir lebar.

"Sama Mbak Jini."

"WHAT?!"

"Najis, lebay gila. Biasa aja kali."

"Kenceng banget lu, Bang. Lu udah ngapain aja ama dia? Tau-tau udah mau jalan aja," ujar Kuki ambigu.

"Gua belom ngapa-ngapain. Mbak Jini cuma minta temenin beli buku. Sekalian aja buat pedekate," ujar Momon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Bilangin si Tetet asik nih. Pasti langsung digagalin ama dia," Kuki bergumam jahil.

"Lu bilangin Tetet, semua koleksi _Iron Man-_lu gua bakar," ancam Momon serem."Udah ya. Gua mau tidur duluan. Gua nggak mau telat buat acara besok. Selamat bekerja, para Jones," Momon beranjak menuju kamarnya dan menghilang dari balik tangga.

"Liat aja, bentar lagi ada yang gila gegara cinta. Siap-siap ya," ujar Hobi sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Kuki dan Enchim dramatis.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya, Momon bangun pagi-pagi saat temen-temennya masih molor di kamar. Dia segera mandi, pakai baju bagus, dandan dikit pake _pomed_ biar klimis, sama pake parfum wangi jamet.

Tanpa sarapan atau pamitan dulu sama temen-temennya, Momon langsung ngacir dari kosan dan menemui Jini yang sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya.

Jarak toko buku dari rumah mereka cukup jauh. Karena itulah, mereka harus naik bus. Sebelum pergi ke halte bus, Momon mengajak Jini untuk mampir ke toko bunga. Ia membelikan Jini sebuket bunga mawar merah indah yang masih segar dan wangi.

"Ini, buat Mbak Jini yang cantik banget hari ini kayak bunga-bunga ini," Momon ngegombal. Jini tersipu malu.

Setelah memberikan Jini bunga, Momon segera membawa Jini menuju halte bus. Tidak butuh waktu lama mereka menunggu di halte. Bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke toko buku pun telah tiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Momon dan Jini terus berdiri berdampingan. Ini hari Minggu. Wajar saja jika bus ramai penumpang yang ingin berpergian. Momon dan Jini terpaksa berdiri karena kehabisan tempat duduk. Tapi, Momon tidak masalah asalkan bisa menggaet tangan mulus Jini sepanjang perjalanan. Jini sendiri tidak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang sepanjang perjalanan. Tanpa mereka sadari, kesialan akan menimpa mereka. Dari arah berlawanan, sebuah mobil sedan melintas ugal-ugalan dan menabrak sebuah taksi. Taksi tersebut oleng dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Sebuah truk ikutan oleng karena supirnya terkejut dengan taksi yang berhenti tiba-tiba itu. Karena tidak bisa dikendalikan, truk tersebut malah menabrak bus yang Momon dan Jini tumpangi hingga bus tersebut terseret cukup jauh dan akhirnya menabrak taksi yang tadi berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kecelakaan beruntun itu tak sampai disistu saja. Saat para penumpang bus berusaha menyelamatkan diri, bus tersebut meledak tiba-tiba. Hanya ada sedikit penumpang yang berhasil selamat. Sayangnya, Momon dan Jini tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

Malam harinya…

Kuki menatap langit-langit ruang tengah tempatnya bersama temen-temennya itu berkumpul. Hari ini dia nggak ada kerjaan dan bingung mau ngapain. Mau jajan, nggak ada duit. Mau jalan, nggak ada temen. Mau _chat-an_ sama Lisa, nggak ada kuota. Huh, dasar jones.

Sedangkan Enchim masih sibuk mengedit film mereka. Saat sedang meraba-raba meja mencari ponselnya, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi kopi panas dan mengenai tangan putih mulus miliknya.

"_Anjrit! Oh, shit!"_ Enchim mengumpat. Kuki memandangnya datar.

"Makanya hati-hati, jangan kebanyakan mantengin laptop mulu," cibir Tetet yang muncul dari dapur. Enchim mendelik sinis.

"Bukannya bantu malah negbacot. Dasar temen kampret," Enchim lanjut mengumpat.

"Oh ya, Chim. Gua masih kepikiran deh soal yang kemaren," Hobi yang lagi baca komik tiba-tiba ikutan nimbrung.

"Apaan? Yang bayangannya Bang Momon?"

Tetet mengernyit. "Emang bayangannya Bang Momon ngapa?"

"Nggak ada kepalanya," sahut Kuki.

"Anjrit! Beneran?!"

Kuki mengangguk. "Kalo itu beneran gimana?"

Agus yang lagi asyik nonton _Youtube_ pun ikutan nimbrung. "Beneran apanya?"

"Pertanda sial."

"Maksudnya, lu nyumpahin si Momon mati?" Hobi menimpali.

"Ya, nggak gitu juga." Kuki berbalik mengubah posisi duduknya. "Kalo misalnya itu bene—"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu utama kosan di ketuk kasar. Atensi kelimanya langsung tertarik.

Kuki menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Bang, firasat gua buruk."

"Tet, cepet buka pintunya."

"Tapi, Bang—"

Agus melotot dan Tetet langsung ciut. Tetet mengalah dan beranjak membukakan pintu.

Dengan perasaan takut dan tangan gemetar, Tetet berusaha membuka pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

Itu Momon, dengan wajah, tangan dan kaki penuh luka lecet dan beberapa luka lebam. Kulitnya terlihat pucat. Matanya kosong dan jalannya sempoyongan.

"Njir, lu ngapa, Bang? Kok ancur begini?" Tetet berujar panik. Ia membopong tubuh adiknya yang hampir jatuh itu. Yang lainnya muncul dengan wajah sama paniknya.

"Lu abis digigit anjing dimana, Mon?" tanya Hobi bego.

"Gua abis kecelakaan, bego!" Di saat seperti ini pun dia masih tetap nyolot.

"Kecelakaan? Kok bisa? Terus si Jini gimana?" tanya Agus.

Taito menggeleng lemas. Mereka sadar bahwa Momon masih syok berat.

"Ya udah, lu sekarang istirahat di kamar lu, ok? Chim, ambilin obat-obatan sama air," perintah Agus sambil membopong Momon menuju kamarnya. Enchim menganggu cepat lalu pergi mengambil barang-barang yang diperintahkan.

* * *

Setelah luka-lukanya diobati oleh Agus dan Hobi yang mendadak jadi super perhatian, Momon tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Agus dan Hobi keluar dari kamar Momon lalu menemui yang lainnya di dapur.

"Tadi gua denger pengumuman dari masjid. Katanya, Mbak Jini meninggal," ujar Tetet dengan wajah sendu.

"Innalilahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun," Hobi berbela sungkawa.

"Momon kayaknya belom tau soal ini ya?"

"Belom. Dia masih syok berat. Lu liat kan daritadi dia bengong terus?"

Agus mengangguk. Ia merasa kasihan pada adiknya.

"Mendingan jangan kasih tau dia dulu. Ini juga demi kebaikan dia," ujar Agus. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

KRING! KRING!

Tiba-tiba, hp Kuki berdering. Kuki segera mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

Awalnya, wajah Kuki biasa-biasa saja. Hingga tiba-tiba saja berubah pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin mengaliri wajahnya.

"Ng-nggak mungkin! Dia baru aja pulang kok!" seru Kuki tiba-tiba. Agus merasa ada yang tidak beres segera menghampiri Kuki yang gemetaran.

"Kuk, kenapa? Itu telepon dari siapa?"

"D-dari rumah sakit, Bang…"

"Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?!" Agus mengguncang-guncang bahu Kuki dramatis.

"Bang!" Kuki menepis kedua tangan abangnya. "Kata suster itu, Bang Momon…"

"Momon kenapa?!"

"Bang Momon meninggal, Bang!"

DEG! Wajah Agus ikut memucat seperti Kuki. Yang lainnya pun bereaksi sama. Tunggu, apa kata Kuki barusan? Momon meninggal? Terus yang barusan pulang dengan muka bonyok itu siapa? Setan?

Sementara Kuki mulai mewek, Agus sendiri bergelut dalam pikirannya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sih?

"Bang, gimana nih? Kita pasti bakal dibunuh sama orang tuanya Bang Momon karena udah gak bisa jaga Bang Momon dengan baik. Bahkan dia sampe mati…"

"Ssstt! Berisik tau. Lu nggak tau apa gua lagi mikir sekarang?"

"Mikir apaan?"

"Kalo yang dibilang suster itu benar, berarti yang barusan masuk kamar Momon siapa?"

Wajah kelima anak muda itu mendadak pucat begitu mendengar suara reporter dari televisi yang sedang membawakan suatu berita. Mereka sendiri bahkan nggak ingat kapan mereka menyalakan televisi.

"_Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun terjadi di Jalan XX. Dua puluh orang tewas, sedangkan lima belas orang luka-luka. Yook Sungjae, melaporkan dari tempat kejadian."_

Kelimanya menyimak berita tersebut dengan serius. Hingga kamera menyorot para korban yang tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut yang jasadnya masih ditutup dengan kain putih. Kamera tersebut menyorot salah satu jasad dengan tangan yang tidak tertutupi kain.

Kelimanya terbelalak. Mereka mengenali siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Tangan putih yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna abu-abu dan gelang tali ungu kesukaan si badan bongsor mereka. Nggak salah lagi, itu tangan Momon.

Seketika Tetet, Kuki, Enchim, dan Hobi berpelukan sambil menangis keras, tidak percaya bahwa Momon telah meninggal. Sedangkan Agus sendiri hanya diam mencerna keadaan.

"Kalian kenapa nangis sih? Berisik banget!"

Suara berat dan datar itu berhasil menarik atensi kelima bocah itu dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri di tangga. Momon dengan wajah pucat dinginnya menatap tajam kelima temannya.

Tentu saja, kelimanya langsung gemeteran bahkan Hobi hampir kencing di celana.

BLUP! JEDERR!

"KYAAAA!"

Bersamaan dengan sambaran petir yang mendadak, lampu kosan mati tiba-tiba. Agus ikutan memeluk keempat adiknya sambil berteriak keras. Momon makin jengkel. Ia mendekati kelimanya yang beringsut mundur menjauhi darinya.

"Jangan… ampun… maafin kami, Mon… maafin kami…" Hobi berujar gemetaran sementara tangisan para _maknae_ makin keras.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Kayak lagi ketemu setan aja!"

"_Iya, elu setannya!"_ jerit kelimanya sehati. Disaat-saat begini, mereka malah jadi romantis.

Sementara Momon sendiri berkeliling mencari lilin. Setelah menemukannya, ia menyalakan lilin sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Bang, yakin nih nggak papa? Kalo nanti kebakaran gimana?" ujar Tetet.

"Udah, biarin. Suka-suka dia lah," jawab Agus.

"Nah, kalo kayak gini kan enak. Udah nggak gelap lagi kan?" ujar Momon sambil nyengir lebar. Mereka berenam kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dengan Momon yang duduk di sofa khusus satu orang, sementara kelimanya duduk berhimpitan di sofa panjang.

Momon memperhatikan mereka. Alisnya bertaut bingung.

"Kalian kenapa ketakutan banget sih?"

Oh, rupanya Momon belum sadar juga. Dasar nggak peka.

"Ng-nggak papa…" jawab mereka gugup.

Terdengar suara perut dari salah satu diantara mereka bertiga. Ternyata itu suara perut Momon.

"Tet, masih ada ramen nggak? Gua laper. Masakin gih." Sudah mati pun, dia masih tetap songong. Tetet jengkel setengah hidup.

"Udahlah Tet, buatin aja. Daripada dia nanti macem-macem," bisik Enchim.

"O-oke." Tetet segera beranjak menuju dapur. Sisa mereka berempat di sana.

"Bang Agus—"

"Maaf Mon, gua lupa nyabut hape gua yang lagi di_charger_." Agus ngacir masuk ke kamar.

Momon menatap Hobi. "Bi—"

"Duh, perut gua mendadak mules. Gua ke kamar mandi dulu ya!" Hobi ngacir sambil pura-pura memegangi perutnya.

Momon semakin bingung.

"Chim—"

"Duh, Bang! Gua lupa banget angkat jemuran kita. Bisa kehujanan nanti. Gua ngangkat jemuran dulu ya bang!" Enchim ngacir ke belakang.

Kini, hanya menyisahkan Kuki yang sadar bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang bersama Momon.

Momon mendelik pada Kuki yang langsung gemeteran.

"Apa? Lu mau kabur juga?"

Kuki cengengesan. "Kuki mau bantuin si Tetet masak dulu ya Bang. Dia kan rada nggak bener kalo megang kompor."

Dan Kuki pun ngacir ke dapur menyusul Tetet, meninggalkan Momon yang geleng-geleng kepala saking bingungnya dengan tingkah kelima temannya.

* * *

Tetet gemeteran. Ia memandangi air yang sedang direbusnya di panci. Sedangkan Kuki ikutan menggigil di sebelahnya.

"Tet, gimana nih? Kenapa Bang Momon balik lagi kesini? Apa karena dia belom nyadar kalo dia udah mati?" tanya Kuki.

"Kayaknya sih iya. Gimanapun juga kita harus buat dia sadar kalo dia udah mati," sahut Tetet.

"Tapi, gimana caranya?"

SREK! SREK!

Keduanya menoleh horror ke arah sesuatu yang mendekati mereka. Mereka menajamkan indera pendengaran mereka karena indera penglihatan mereka tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik di tengah gelap gulita begini.

"Tet, jangan lupa mienya pake telor ya."

"KYAAA!"

Keduanya kembali menjerit begitu menyadari Momon muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka dengan wajah setegah gelap karena senter yang digenggamnya hanya menyinari wajah bagian bawahnya. Momon melongok ke arah air rebus yang telah mendidih, lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Tetet.

"Tet, kok airnya dibiarin aja sih?! Masukin mie-nya dong! Jangan buang-buang gas!" omel Momon. Ia menarik kasar bungkusan mie yang digenggam erat oleh Tetet. Bahkan sampai mie di dalamnya remuk karena kelamaan diremes.

"Kuk, kayaknya gua udah nggak kuat," ujar Tetet.

"Eh, apa maksud—"

Tetet tau-tau ngacir keluar. Kuki yang kebingungan akhirnya ikutan ngacir meninggalkan Momon yang melongo.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Hobi yang sembunyi sendirian di dalam kamar mandi hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memeluk lutut dengan sekujur badan gemetar. Hobi itu paling penakut diantara anak-anak kosan yang lain. Udah tau penakut, temennya yang udah jadi setan malah muncul gentayangan. Dasar temen nggak tau diri.

Saat tengah menahan takut, Hobi hampir saja menjerit saat matanya menangkap sepasang kaki yang tampak pucat di balik pintu kamar mandi. Hobi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas lewat bagian bawah pintu.

"Itu kakinya sapa? Yang jelas bukan kakiknya Momon kan?" Hobi berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang kaki itu melayang, membuat Hobi hampir saja kena serangan jantung. Hobi memejakan mata saat kaki itu menghilang tanpa menyadari adanya seseorang yang sedang memanjat pintu kamar mandi. Hingga—

BRAK!

Sosok itu meloncat dan hampir menubruk badan mungil Hobi. Hobi langsung sujud di kaki si sosok tanpa melihat wajah sosok itu.

"Ampunin gua, Mon! Plis! Gua emang banyak utang ama lo. Kadang-kadang gua juga suka make boxer lu tanpa izin, tapi tolong jangan apa-apain gua Mon. Gua belom bisa bahagiain ortu gua."

Hobi nangis kejer sambil terus sujud. Sosok di depannya malah menatapnya bingung.

"Bang Hobi, lu kenapa sih? Ini gue, bukan Bang Momon."

Hobi memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan menatap sosok itu.

"_Astagfirullah!_ Anjrit! Gua kaget banget. Bangsat lu, Enchim!"

Enchim makin kebingungan.

"Lu ngapa sih, Bang?"

"Ngapa-ngapa! Dasar elo! Ya gua lagi ketakutan lah! Lu tiba-tiba manjat udah tadi kaki lu kayak melayang lagi!"

Enchim malah cengengesan. "Hehehe, maaf Bang."

"Lagian lu ngapain ikutan sembunyi disini sih?" tanya Hobi.

"Nggak ada tempat lagi Bang."

"Tapi kayaknya nggak aman deh kalo sembunyi disini. Kita ke kamarnya Bang Agus aja yuk!"

"Yuk."

Dan kedua bocah kurang gizi itu pun kabur ke kamar Agus.

* * *

Di kamar, Agus bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Ampunin gua, Mon. Ampunin gua! Gua emang kadang suka jadiin lu kacung gua, tapi buat becandaan doang, Mon. Seriusan dah."

Agus terus berdoa di dalam selimut. Berdoa agar Momon tidak datang ke kamarnya. Tiba-tiba…

"BANG AGUUUSSS!"

"ANJRIT! BANGSAT! NGAPAIN LU BERDUA DISINI?!"

Agus mengumpat kasar saat dua bocah super nyebelin menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Plis Bang, jangan usir kita. Kita nggak tau harus sembunyi dimana lagi…" Hobi memohon nista.

"Tapi kalo semuanya sembunyi disini, yang ada malah ketauan!"

Hobi dan Enchim saling pandang. "Bener juga sih."

"Tetet ama Kuki mana?"

Enchim menggeleng. "Nggak tau. Mereka kabur keluar keknya."

"Ya udah, kita cari mereka aja yok."

Dan dengan polosnya, Enchim dan Hobi mengekori Agus untuk kabur keluar.

Agus, Hobi, dan Enchim menemukan Tetet dan Kuki di masjid dekat kosan mereka. Saking ketakutannya, mereka tidak berani untuk pulang ke kosan. Akhirnya, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk menginap di masjid hingga esok pagi tiba.

* * *

Ketika pagi tiba, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk pulang ke kosan, tepatnya setelah mengikuti sholat jenazah untuk Jini. Mereka pulang untuk mandi dan ganti baju lalu pergi menghadiri pemakaman Jini. Namun, dalam hati mereka, sebenarnya mereka masih takut untuk pulang mengingat di kosan mereka ada setan Momon.

Agus membuka pintu kosan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan takut-takut. Keempatnya mengekor sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung Agus. Sejauh ini, tidak ada yang aneh. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Momon. Mereka terus melangkah menuju kamar Momon.

Ketika tiba di depan kamar, Agus mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia membeku di depan kamar dengan tubuh gemetar disko.

"Bang, cepetan buka!" desak Tetet nggak sabaran.

"Lu ajalah! Gua takut," jawab Agus.

"Nggak mau, Bang. Gua juga takut." Keduanya pun berdebat siapa yang harus membuka pintu. Karena kehilangan kesabaran, Agus pun menarik Tetet dengan kasar lalu menendang pantatnya dengan sadis. Sontak Tetet tersungkur hingga pintu kamar Momon terbuka lebar. Tetet terjerembab di atas kasur sambil mewek kayak cewek.

Agus dan lainnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dilihatnya seisi kamar yang kosong. Selain Tetet, hanya dan benda-benda pribadi Momon saja disana. Tidak terdeteksi keberadaan teman bongsor mereka itu.

Seketika, kedua anak-anak kurang ajar itu pun tersenyum sumringah. Mereka bersorak girang lantaran setan Momon mereka sudah pergi.

Dasar, anak-anak biadab. Temennya mati malah seneng.

"Eh, tapi sebenernya dari kemaren, ada yang ganjil tau, Kuk," ujar Enchim dengan muka serius.

"Apaan?"

"Gua bingung. Kata suster yang nelpon lu kemaren, Bang Momon udah meninggal kan? Tapi kok, mayatnya belum dibawa pulang juga ya?"

Kuki berpikir. "Hmm… iya juga ya."

Keduanya saling berpandangan. Seketika mereka menyadari sesuatu. Buru-buru keduanya bangkit menuju kamar masing-masing, berganti baju. Tanpa mandi lagi dan hanya mengenakan parfum wangi jamet, mereka langsung tancap gas menuju rumah sakit yang kemarin menelpon Kuki.

* * *

"Korban kecelakaan beruntun bernama Kim Namjoon? Nggak ada tuh," ujar salah satu petugas forensik di rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi Mas, kemarin saya dapat telpon dari rumah sakit ini yang ngabarin kalau temen saya meninggal karena kecelakaan," ujar Kuki.

"Maaf Dek, saya nggak tau soal itu. Tapi bener Dek, nggak korban yang namanya Kim Namjoon. Kalo adek nggak percaya, silahkan periksa satu persatu mayat disana aja ya Dek."

Petugas forensik itu menunjuk kamar mayat dengan jasad yang baru-baru diantar. Kuki dan keempatnya memandang horror.

"Bang, gimana? Mau periksa?"

"Mau nggak mau kita harus lakuin, Kuk!"

Agus nekat. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mayat dan memeriksa satu persatu mayat tersebut. Kuki dan yang lainnya hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Agus dari belakang.

Jujur, sebenarnya Agus mual. Ia mual dengan bau formalin yang menyengat dan melihat wajah-wajah hancur dari para korban kecelakaan itu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali muntah. Namun, ia terus menahannya demi mencari mayat sang sobat tercinta.

"Bang…" Hobi yang sejak tadi ikutan mencari mayat Momon berujar lirih. Agus menoleh dan mendapati Hobi yang lemas dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Gua udah nggak kuat."

BRUK!

Hobi pingsan di tempat. Keempatnya kelabakan mencari pertolongan.

* * *

Mereka berlima pulang dengan lemas. Pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Benar seperti apa kata si petugas forensik, tidak ada mayat Momon disana.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah, mereka berpapasan dengan ustad kampung, Pak Ustad Hyunsik.

"Kalian habis darimana? Kok lemes banget?" tanya Hyunsik bingung.

"Kami dari rumah sakit Pak," jawab Agus.

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Kami habis nyari mayatnya Momon, Pak."

Hyunsik terkejut. "Innalilahi wa inna ilaihi rojiun… KapanMomon meninggal?"

"Kemarin Pak. Yang kecelakaan beruntun itu."

"Tapi, kami masih belum yakin Pak. Soalnya, mayatnya nggak ada di rumah sakit."

Hyunsik kembali terbelalak. "Hah? Kok bisa? Mayat Momon hilang gitu?"

Hobi mendadak sedih. Ia menangis lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Hyunsik. Agus memelototi Hyunsik yang kelabakan karena udah bikin anak orang nangis.

"Tapi Pak, ada yang aneh. Kemarin malam, abis kecelakaan itu, Momon tau-tau pulang. Pakaiannya kusut banget. Badannya juga penuh luka. Dia diam aja kayak orang kesambet saat kami tanya-tanyain dia. Kayak _shock_ gitu. Terus tadi pagi, tau-tau dia udah nggak ada. Saya pikir dia udah pergi. Tapi, firasat saya bilang, Momon masih bakal balik lagi," jelas Agus.

"Jadi maksud kamu, Momon gentayangan gitu?"

"Ya, begitulah Pak."

"Dia udah tau belum kalau dia udah meninggal?"

"Belum Pak."

Hyunsik terdiam. Ia terlihat berpikir. "Ya, ini bisa terjadi sih. Apalagi tadi kata kamu, mayat Momon nggak berhasil ditemukan kan? Wajar aja dia gentayangan."

"Terus, kami harus apa?"

"Pertama, kalian harus cari mayat Momon. Kalau kalian nggak berhasil, kalian lakukan sholat ghaib dan doakan agar roh Momon diterima disisi-Nya. Setelah itu, kalian harus beritau Momon kalau dia sebenarnya udah meninggal. Kalian juga harus tanya pada Momon. Mungkin aja, dia masih punya urusan yang belum diselesaikan di dunia. Misal seperti hutang atau masalah cinta. Atau juga, mungkin ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat kelimanya mengingat Jini. Saat itulah, mereka menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin, perasaan Momon pada Jini belum tersampaikan. Karena itulah, dia jadi gentayangan.

Kelimanya menyimak dengan baik penjelasan Hyunsik. Setelah itu, mereka tersenyum sambil berterima kasih.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Hyunsik, kelimanya menuju masjid terdekat untuk melakukan sholat ghaib untuk Momon.

"Udah ya, jangan nangis lagi. Kasihan nanti Momonnya," ujar Agus sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hobi lembut.

"Bang, kita harus selesain masalah ini Bang. Gimana juga, walaupun dia sering kurang ajar ama kita, dia juga temen kita Bang," ujar Tetet. Agus tersenyum lembut.

"Iya."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju masjid.

* * *

Setelah selesai sholat, kelimanya telah memantapkan hati untuk kembali pulang ke kosan. Mereka harus menemui Momon dan mengatakan semuanya dengan jelas.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Kini, mereka telah tiba di depan kosan. Pintu kayu kosan dibuka perlahan, menampilkan seisi rumah yang gelap dengan Momon yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadaan mereka.

"KYAAA!"

JDER!

Petir kembali menyambar tiap kali Momon muncul. Momon menatap teman-temannya jengkel.

"Gua benci kalian semua," ujarnya dingin penuh penekanan.

Kelimanya ketakutan. Mereka beringsut mundur ketika Momon mulai melangkah maju. Saking takutnya, mereka mendorong Momon dengan keras hingga tersungkur. Mereka kabur ke dalam kamar Momon. Dasar bego.

"Woy, buka!" Momon dari luar menggedor-gedor dengan kasar pintu kamarnya. Tetet dan Kuki berusaha menahan pintu yang mendadak tidak bisa dikunci.

"Pergi lu dari sini! Jangan ganggu kita!" teriak Tetet.

"Kalianlah yang harusnya pergi! Ini kan kamar gua!" Momon menyalak. Dengan kasar ia dorong pintu tersebut hingga membuat Tetet dan Kuki tersungkur ke atas kasur. Agus, Enchim, dan Hobi sudah berpelukan ria di pojokan.

"Ampun, ampun Bang. Jangan sakitin kita…" Tetet memohon sedangkan Momon masih menatap datar. Ia melangkah mendekati Tetet dan Kuki. Keduanya sudah ber_su'udzon_ kalau Momon ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Namun—

Momon malah berbalik dan mengemasi barang-barang dari lemari pakaian ke dalam tas.

"Lho, kok dia malah beres-beres sih?" Enchim melongo kebingungan.

"Gua benci banget sama kalian."

"Eh, kenapa?" Agus berusaha menjaga emosinya agar setenang mungkin. Mungkin, ini saatnya yang tepat untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Momon.

"Kalian dari kemaren ninggalin gua mulu! Tiap gua nanya, kalian malah ketakutan kayak ngeliat setan. Gua kesel. Gua capek diginiin terus," Momon berujar dengan dramatisnya. Seketika mereka _sweetdrop_.

"Gua tau kalo kalian nggak seneng ada gua di kosan. Jadi, mendingan gua pergi aja. Gua balik aja ke rumah." Momon melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat keluar kamar. Agus yang masih melongo segera bangkit dan mengejarnya.

"Oi, Momon! Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

Ketika Momon hampir sampai di pintu depan, ia dihadang oleh _maknae line_ yang mendadak jadi pemberani.

"Bentar, Bang. Jangan pergi. Ada yang mau kita omongin sama elu," cegah Kuki. Namun, Momon udah terlanjur bete dan berusaha menyingkirkan ketiganya.

"Dibilang jangan pergi! Batu amat sih lu!" Tetet menghentikan tangan Momon. Hobi melongo, kok setan bisa dipegang? Entahlah. Tetet juga nggak tau.

"Apaan lagi sih?" tanya Momon jengah. Dengan takut-takut, Hobi berusaha menjelaskan semua kebenarannya.

"Lu udah sadar belom kalo lu sebenarnya udah mati?"

Momon sukses melongo. "Hah?"

"Lu udah mati. Pas kecelakaan itu. Dan sekarang mayatlu ilang."

"Bi, plis deh. Jangan bercanda. Gua lagi gak _mood_."

"Mana mungkin gua bercanda soal beginian, bego!" Hobi membentak. Melihat mata Hobi yang berkaca-kaca membuat Momon menyadari bahwa temennya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nggak. Itu nggak mungkin! Kalo gua udah mati, kenapa gua masih disini?!"

"Itu mungkin karena masih ada yang belum lu selesaiin di dunia." Agus yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya ikut menyahut. "Mungkin ini soal Jini, lu udah nembak dia sebelum kecelakaan itu?"

Momon diam. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Gua nggak terlalu inget, Bang. Tapi, rasanya belum."

"Kalo gitu, lu harus segera sampaikan perasaanlu pada Jini. Tapi, lu harus tau dulu. Sebenernya si Jini—"

Omongan Agus terputus begitu melihat Momon yang mengabaikannya dan pergi keluar kosan.

"Oi, Mon! Lu mau kemana?" Hobi berseru memanggilnya.

"Gua harus nemuin Mbak Jini. Tadi gua liat dia lewat depan kosan."

Mendadak kelimanya membeku. Apa tadi dia bilang? Jini lewat depan kosan? Jangan-jangan, Jini juga ikutan jadi setan?

Sementara kelimanya diam, Momon sudah berlari keluar mengejar Jini.

"Oi, Momon! Tunggu!" kelimanya menyusul dari belakang.

Momon terus berlari mengejar Jini yang pergi ke luar gang. Sepertinya, Jini menuju suatu tempat. Taman komplek.

"Gimana nih, Bang?" tanya Kuki yang takut stadium akut.

"Nggak papa, kita ikutin mereka terus. Gimanapun juga, ini semua demi kebaikannya si Momon."

Kuki mengangguk setuju dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Sampai akhirnya, Jini dan Momon berhenti tepat di taman, sedangkan Agus dan yang lain mengintip dari depan jalan.

"Mbak Jini," panggil Momon. Jini segera menoleh dan tersenyum ramah pada Momon. Biarpun udah jadi hantu, Jini tetep cantik. Bedanya, mukanya jadi sedikit lebih pucat.

"Ada yang mau aku omongin sama Mbak," ujar Momon malu-malu. Jini ikut tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuket mawar merah yang mulai menghitam, mawar pemberian Momon sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Aku selalu menunggu—" ucapan Jini terpotong tiba-tiba saat rahang bawahnya terjatuh dan menampilkan sisi bagian bawah mulutnya yang robek. Momon terbelalak. Begitu juga dengan kelima bocah ingusan yang sedang mengintip.

Jini berusaha memperbaiki rahangnya dna menyatukannya kembali. Setelah itu, ia kembali tertawa kecil. "Hehehe…" Tawa yang menyeramkan.

"EMAAAKK!" Momon kabur sekencang-kenangnya menyusul temen-temennya yang udah lari duluan. Dari belakang, Jini mengejarnya. Padahal dia cuma jalan biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, langkahnya cepat banget.

"Temen-temen, gua udah ingat semuanya!" Momon berseru ketika ia sampai di kosan. Ia pun menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi saat kecelakaan itu.

* * *

"_Kasihan banget ya. Padahal masih muda banget. Ganteng lagi. Malah meninggal dengan kondisi seperti ini," ujar salah satu petugas dari ambulans yang baru saja memindahkan jasad Momon ke atas tandu. Tubuhnya pun ditutup kain putih dan diangkat ke dalam ambulans. Namun, tiba-tiba saja—_

"_KYAAA!"_

_Para petugas ambulans itu terkejut ketika mereka melihat tangan Momon bergerak. Tangannya membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap satu persatu petugas ambulans yang ketakutan._

"_KYAAA! ADA MAYAT HIDUP!" teriak salah korban yang berhasil selamat. Momon memandang orang itu bingung._

"_Mayat? Emang siapa yang mati?"_

_Salah satu petugas ambulans mendekatinya dan mengecek denyut nadi juga detak jantung._

"_Benar-benar berdetak kembali," ujarnya._

"_Eh, emangnya saya kenapa?" Momon masih kebingungan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi._

"_Mas habis kecelakaan dan tadi jantung Mas benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Mas dianggap meninggal, tapi ternyata Mas hidup kembali," jawab si petugas ambulans._

"_Mas nggak papa? Ingat nama Mas nggak?" petugas ambulans yang lain menghampirinya. Momon mengangguk._

"_Ok, lebih baik sekarang Mas ikut kami ke rumah sakit."_

_Momon__ menolak. "Gak usah, saya mau pulang aja."_

"_Eh, tapi mas—"_

"_Saya mau pulang!" Melihat pelototan dari kedua mata Momon membuat nyali si petugas ambulans ciut._

"_O-ok, saya anter ya Mas. Nanti Mas tunjukkin jalannya."_

_Momon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

_Momon lupa. Ia lupa semuanya. Ia lupa tentang kejadian itu. Bahkan, ia juga lupa tentang Jini._

_Tak jauh dari tempat Momon, Jini tergeletak dengan jejak __darah __panjang mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang pecah, dengan sebuket mawar merah yang mulai menghitam dalam genggamannya._

* * *

"Jadi, lu sebenarnya belum mati?" kelimanya berseru tidak percaya.

"Siapa juga yang bilang kalo gua udah mati?" Momon sewot, nggak nyangka temen-temennya menginginkan dia cepat mati.

Momon jengkel. Kelimanya nangis buaya. Mereka berlari menghambur memeluk Momon.

"Momon, syukurlah~" Hobi disini yang nangisnya paling kenceng.

"Ih, apaan sih? Lepasin! Najis tau nggak!"

"Jadi, sekarang masalah kita tinggal Mbak Jini ya?"

Ucapan Enchim membuat kelimanya sadar bahwa masalah mereka belum benar-benar terselesaikan.

"Momon, aku selalu menunggumu~"

Suara mistis yang berasal dari depan rumah sontak membuat bulu kuduk keenamnya berdiri. Mereka menoleh patah-patah, menatap sosok Jini yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan rahang yang hampir putus.

"KYAAA!"

Tetet dan Kuki ngacir. Hobi pingsan. Sedangkan Agus dan Momon terpaku, nggak bisa gerak.

"Tolong! Tolong gua! Bang Agus! Tolongin gua!" Momon menjerit nelangsa sedangkan Agus diam seperti patung dan Jini semakin mendekat.

"Momon, aku mencintaimu."

Seketika Momon terdiam. Ia baru sadar. Ia juga baru ingat. Perasaannya pada Jini belum sempat ia katakan hari itu. Mereka sudah terlajur dipisahkan dengan dunia yang berbeda. Momon sudah berjanji untuk mengatakannya setelah mereka pulang dari toko buku. Mungkin karena itulah, Jini selalu menunggunya.

Momon menatap Jini walau masih takut-takut.

"Mbak Jini, maafin aku… Maafin aku karena ngak bisa ngelindungin Mbak Jini… Maafin aku karena nggak bisa nyelamatin Mbak Jini…" Momon tau-tau mewek. Air mata membanjiri kedua matanya. Tetet dan Kuki diam-diam mengintip dari balik tempat persembunyian mereka sambil terisak haru.

"Mbak Jini… Aku juga cinta sama Mbak. Aku pengen sama-sama Mbak Jini terus. Tapi, kita udah nggak bisa bersama lagi. Kita udah beda alam," Momon berdiri dan menghampiri Jini. Walaupun wajah Jini menyeramkan, walaupun sekarang Jini bukan manusia lagi, perasaan Momon pada Jini nggak akan berubah. Ia akan terus mencintai Jini seperti apapun wujud Jini.

Dengan lembut, Momon membelai pipi Jini yang mulai membusuk.

"Mbak Jini nggak usah khawatir. Aku janji aku nggak bakal nikah sama siapapun. Karena cuma Mbak Jini yang aku cinta. Suatu hari nanti, jika aku juga sudah mati, aku pasti akan cari Mbak Jini. Aku pasti akan terus mencari Mbak Jini sampai ketemu. Karena itu, sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah untuk tetap setia menungguku."

Bulir air mata Jini sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Jini terharu. Ia tidak menyangka, walau kisah cintanya dengan Momon begitu singkat, tapi Momon bisa setulus ini mencintainya. Sambil mengulas senyum terbaiknya, Jini menatap Momon untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Momon. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengikatmu terus. Kamu boleh menikah dengan siapapun yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Tapi, aku minta satu hal. Tolong jangan pernah melupakanku."

Momon menggangguk. "Aku nggak akan melupakan Mbak Jini. Aku janji."

Jini tersenyum hangat. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Selamat tinggal."

Tubuh Jini disinari cahaya putih bersih yang membuat wajah Jini menjadi cantik kembali. Dengan cepat, Momon menarik Jini dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. Sebelum Jini menghilang dibawa pergi cahaya putih itu.

Kuki dan Tetet keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Antara kagum, terharu, sedih, senang, semuanya campur aduk. Mereka berdua memandang Momon yang kini berdiri terpaku sambil sesekali terisak.

Agus sendiri belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Sedangkan Hobi yang baru sadar pun kebingungan dengan situasi mereka.

"Jadi, sudah berakhir ya?" gumam Kuki.

"Momon, Jini udah pergi. Ikhlaskan ya," Agus berusaha tersenyum lembut.

Momon hanya mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, ia ambruk ke lantai dan kehilangan kesadaran. Mereka buru-buru membawnya ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang, luka di kepala Momon akibat kecelakaan itu memburuk karena tidak segera di obati. Akibatnya, Momon koma selama seminggu.

**Fin?**

* * *

**Aku gak tau nulis apa ini! Karena terlalu asyik nonton film horror Thailand yang berjudul 11.12.13 Scary Holiday, sampe gatel pengen nulis nih fic. Jadilah fic gaje ini!**

**Sebenernya, aku udah pernah nulis ff ini di fandom dan akun yang berbeda. Aku nulis ulang versi Bangtannya. Gimana menurut kalian?**

**Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Masih ada Omakenya.**

* * *

Sore ini, Momon dan kawan-kawan datang ke TPU untuk ziarah ke makam Jini. Sudah dua tahun sejak Jini meninggal. Tahun ini pun, Momon dan Hobi lulus.

"Assalamualaikum, halo Mbak Jini. Gimana kabarnya Mbak disana? Baik-baik aja kan?" Momon memulai monolognya.

"Mbak, tau nggak? Tahun ini aku lulus. Wisudanya dilaksanakan kemarin dan alhamdulillah aku dapat _cum laude. _Aku keren kan Mbak?" Momon sempet-sempetnya bernarsis ria.

"Mbak, aku sebenernya kangen banget sama Mbak. Kadang saking kangennya, aku sampe mimpiin Mbak. Tapi, Mbak nggak usah khawatir. Aku baik-baik aja kok. Aku juga nggak pernah kepikiran buat bunuh diri supaya bisa nyusul Mbak."

Padahal, yang ia bilang berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan.

"Mbak, aku berusaha untuk terus menepati janjiku pada Mbak. Aku nggak akan ngelupain Mbak dan aku juga bakal sering-sering ngunjungin Mbak. Mbak doain aku aja biar sukses terus dan cepet dapat kerjaan. Mbak disana juga jangan nakal ya Mbak. Jangan sampe selingkuh gara-gara ada yang lebih bening."

Momon tertawa sendiri karena kata-katanya. Ia merasa bodoh karena bicara sendirian.

"Mon, udah selesai belum?" Agus yang berdiri di gerbang TPU memanggilnya.

"Iya, bentar lagi!" jawab Momon.

Momon kembali menatap nisan Jini. Ia tersenyum. "Mbak, hari ini sampe sini dulu ya. Nanti aku datang lagi. Sampai jumpa Mbak. Bahagia terus ya. Assalamualaikum~"

Setelah meletakkan buket bunga lili yang dibelinya di atas makam Jini, Momon segera pergi menghampiri teman-temannya.

Tanpa Momon sadari, Jini terus berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Terima kasih, Momon. Kamu juga bahagia terus ya."_

**Beneran Fin.**


End file.
